


The Bible: back for seconds

by HandToastingToaster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, OFF (Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mild Smut, Object Insertion, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandToastingToaster/pseuds/HandToastingToaster
Summary: The Batter and Leon relive their fun again.





	The Bible: back for seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRPGNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRPGNerd/gifts).

> A small warning: i skimmed over this after i finshed so its probably full of mispellings and grammar errors. I apologize for them in advance

Leon walks into the room and stares at the bed, remembering his unforgettable with the batter so long ago. 

He walks to the side of the bed, looking up at the baseball bat hanging on the wall. Maybe he can get Batter to do it again. He's sure that he can, cause the older man enjoyed it just as much as he did. Maybe more.

As Leon was deep in thinking, the Batter sneaks in and wraps his arms around his oranged haired lover. "What are you thinking about?" The taller man asks, knowing what his lover is thinking since Leon's mouth is slightly agape and he's staring at his prized bat. "..." the orange haired boy looks at the older, probably bald man, about to respond to him.

Batter pulls his arms away from Leon's waist and looks him in the eyes, slyly grinning. He speaks up before his partner can respond "you want to do that again, don't you~" Leon stares at Batter, face starting to heat up quickly "y-yeah… I was hoping we could s-since it's been so long…" Leon awkwardly stutters out while fiddling with his fingers. his face in a full, bright blush. The Batter chuckles and lifts Leon's chin up "you couldn't walk for days after it.." Batter says with a bit of a smile and a hint of concern laced in his voice. "Yeah, but I still liked it!-" Leon blurts out as the older man cuts him off with a kiss.

Leon stops for a bit before kissing him back. The batter wraps his arms around his partner's waist again, letting one hand drip lower down the smaller's back. As the kiss starts getting heated, Leon wraps one of his arms around his boyfriend's back and the other wrapping around his head, knocking the Batter's hat Off as their tounges play tug of war; the batter walks backwards to the bed and pins the smaller man to the bed, one hand tangled in his lover's bright orange hair while the other goes up his shirt, feeling around the orange man's chest.

The Batter breaks away from the kiss to lift Leon's shirt off, both breathing heavily as Leon lifts his arms up to help Batter take his shirt Off. Once free, Leon immediately starts unbuttoning the larger man's shirt as fast as his fingers can. Finally, the shirt is fully unbuttoned and orange haired man starts swiping the shirt Off the other's shoulders as Batter helps Leon get rid of his pants.

Once both are freed from their fabric prisons, they stare at each other for a bit, taking in each others looks. "You get yourself prepared, I'll get everything else ready" the taller man orders while getting Off the bed and handing the other the bottle of lube.

The smaller boy quickly nods and pops of the cap to squirt a generous amount of the substance to his fingers, going straight to his hole with his slimey fingers; the Batter looks over, holding the baseball bat close as he stares at his smaller lover finger himself. He walks over to the boy on the bed who seems to be enjoying himself a bit too much. "Don't have too much fun without me~" he teases as he pulls Leon's fingers away to make room for the main event.

"Flip on to your stomach for me." Batter grunts lowly, lust in his voice as he grabs the side of Leon's hip. The young boy follows the older's order and flips over, brings a couple of pillows close to help prop him up, and lifts his ass in the air a bit; the large man lubes up the bat and chuckles lowly at the sight  _ he's so beautiful. _ He thinks with a smirk as he pets down the back of his partner, the other's back arching at the touch as the larger man slowly drags his hand down to Leon's cheeks, grabbing at them before looking up. "You ready for this?" He asks, so he doesn't hurt his lover. "Ready as I'll ever be." Leon replies back, failing to not let the excitement show from his voice; the batter smiles while spreading apart the orange haired boy's cheeks to fit in the now lubed up bat. He lines the bat up to Leon's hole and carefully inserts it with a slow motion.

Leon shakeily breathes out the breath he didn't know he was holding in, shifting a bit to get comfortable around the intrusion. He breaths a little heavily for a bit before looking back at the batter. "O-ok.. you can move it now…" and with that, the Batter moves his free hand to grip his partners hip and starts to slowly move the bat in and out, starting to speed it up everytime he pushes it back in. "F-fuck.." the smaller boy moans out, holding a pillow close to his chest as the speed of the bat quicken. This causes Leon's grip to tighten and his knuckles to turn white, his breath becoming heavier and he lets out soft, lewd noises. Batter takes a good look at his partner, moaning lowly at the state of him and speeds up the bat, grinning as Leon's moans get louder, him making an attempt to quiet them by burying his face in the pillow.

The Batter moves the hand that's griping the smaller boy's hip to his back, hand slowly getting bigger till it's covering Leon's back. The smaller boy flips over onto his back, smiles, and looks up at his now monstrous boyfriend, breathing heavily. "God… I love it when you do this…" he slowly moans out, hugging the pillow close. The older man screeches in a way that Leon can interpret as lustful. Batter pulls the bat out, sets it to the side, and grabs his own member, about to insert it into Leon before they're interrupted by the doorbell ringing. 

The two boys look over, Leon groans, annoyed by who ever is at the door "really? Can't we just ignore them and get back to our fun.." the smaller boy questions, annoyance in his voice as his boyfriend slowly turns back to his normal self, gets dressed, and walks out of the room. "H-hey! Wait for me!" Leon shouts, a little shocked as he starts getting dressed quickly, knowing his boyfriend is angry at who ever came over. Leon eventually gets to Batter, awkwardly making his way till he can use his partner as support. The younger man looks to see who's at the door, his eyes go wide as he sees who's there. 

"Nagito?" The orange haired boy stares at the two Komaeda's, Nagito Komaeda and his husband, Sans Komaeda. "Hi!!" Nagito beams excitedly, waving his free hand quickly. his face is flushed, but that's just nagito. Sans chimes in, knowing his husband won't explain himself. "Hey buddy. We're here for that double date thing we all planned." The Batter stares at the pile of bones, blinking a couple of time before responding "Its today?" He looks at the calender that's resting on the wall next to the door before continuing. "Oh… it is.." "shit…" Leon mumbles, his face still red and he messes with his messed up hair. "You gonna let us in?" Sans asks in a playful tone while looking up at the two hosts. "Yeah, come on in." The Batter replies, stepping to the stepping to the side to let his guests in. 

As Batter and Sans walk into the house, Nagito pulls Leon to the side and looks him in the eyes with a serious look. "I know what you were doing before we arrived." Leon stares at the sickly boy like a deer in headlights, face getting redder from embarrassment. "H-how…" Leon stutters out. Nagito smiles and happily responds "Cause we did it too!"  _ Oh…  _ "let's go inside! We wouldn't want to keep our partners waiting!" Nagito finishes "right…" Leon awkwardly says as the two walk in to their partners so their double date/hangout can start. 


End file.
